The Wreak of Whitebearded Freaks in Crimson Robes
by Manechka
Summary: "Месть бородатых мутантов в красных халатах!" - Даже если наименование не совпадает с содержанием, вы уже его запомнили, правда? Увы, сбываются только детские желания, взрослым приходится добиваться всего своими силами.


Автор: **Serpens Subtruncius ****aka****Manechka**  
>Название: <strong>"Месть бородатых мутантов в красных халатах!" - Даже если наименование не совпадает с содержанием, вы уже его запомнили, правда?"<strong>  
>Произведение: <strong>Пираты Карибского моря<strong>  
>Жанр: Фенологические наблюдения. Family (50%)Angst(5%)/Fluff(45%).  
>Размер: mini (bunch of drabbles).<br>Рейтинг: К  
>Отказ от прав: все права принадлежат Диснею.<p>

***

В Сочельник мать еще днем притащила несколько досок, некогда служивших палубой какого-то невезучего корабля. Когда ночь затопила все углы чернотой, в камине заполыхал оранжевый огонек. Странно. Привезенный из-за моря камин простоял весь год пустой, Джек еще смеялся, зачем эта дурацкая штука занимает целый угол комнаты, и так жарко, но этой зимой ветры не покинули Карибы, по ночам везде гулял сквозняк и вот, в Сочельник мать разожгла огонь. Она сказала, что в этих неснежных краях один только камин напоминает ей детство и Рождество. Снег – это такие штучки беленькие, с неба падают, Джек не видел пока, но, судя по рассказам, удовольствия мало.  
>Он сидит в папашином кресле с резными русалками и дельфино-драконами на спинке и смотрит в огонь. Дельфино-драконы – это потому что непонятно, кто они на самом деле, драконов Джек не видал еще, а дельфинов – ну, кто же их не видел, рыла у них совершенно другие. А глаза умные, умнее, чем у собаки. Пальцы привычно проводят по спинке левого драконо-дельфина. Русалки тоже ничего, но при виде толстомясых теток с рыбьими хвостами Джек только хмыкает. Когда-то резьба была покрыта позолотой, но он её ободрал в детстве, пару лет назад. Он тогда играл в поиски сокровищ и решил срочно найти что-нибудь, подходящее под сокровище, ну хоть немного, сложить в коробочку и спрятать под кроватью. Собирание чешуек позолоты так его захватило, что он и не заметил, как ободрал всю спинку кожаного кресла. Ой, как мать его тогда оттаскала за уши, правда, потом спросила – зачем? Джек не смог объяснить. Очень понравилось, что позолота отлетает сама и освобождается гладкая темная спина дельфина. Она была такая деревянная, теплая – в общем, живая, своя. Тогда мать вручила ему свечку и тряпку и велела заполировать дельфинов, чтобы они стали совсем «своими». Он, конечно, не показал, что ему это понравилось, но сидел довольно долго, высунув язык, натирал воском резьбу...<br>Мать беспокоится, он знает. Ждет. Проходит вечер. Стол накрыт, она заставляет его мыть руки. Ради Рождества он позволит ей такую роскошь, в качестве подарка можно изобразить послушного ребенка. Взрослых это так умиляет. Ох, взрослые... Их поступки ясны, как на ладони, но как же глупо они поступают. Вот сейчас дверь, наконец-то, откроется, и ввалится капитан. Дом сразу наполнится каким-то звоном, грохотом, мать вначале будет кричать и ругаться, где это, мол, он ходит, она знает, что команда гуляет на берегу уже полдня. А он будет по-кошачьи улыбаться, качаясь на каблуках, отражая её нападки, как скала, об которую вдребезги разбивается прибой. Он, должно быть, уже где-то напился, так, слегка, чтобы выдержать осаду. Вот мать кричит, почему он не может хоть раз поступить, как нормальный человек. Даже Джеку в восемь лет понятно, что только ненормальная может ждать от Тига чего-то нормального. Ему смешно, и он слезает с кресла, подходит поближе... Все праздники всегда развиваются по заведенному сценарию – театральный скандал, всхлипы, примирение... Джек не понимает, почему надо настолько испытывать терпение друг друга, неужели договориться невозможно... Хотя, это, наверное, такая игра, и в ней свои сложившиеся правила и ритуалы. Потом они будут сидеть за столом, вернее, мать – за столом, Тиг – у стола со своей гитарой, а он лично – под столом. Военные действия постепенно сходят на нет, затянувшаяся артподготовка выливается в одиночную стрельбу холостыми. Скоро наступит стадия переговоров...  
>Он постепенно начинает клевать носом, глядя из-под скатерти на огонь. (О! Скатерть – замечательная вещь, жаль, что редко появляется, но как здорово под ней прятаться!). Наверху еще слышатся последние отзвуки бури. Потом фырканье, смех...<br>Он лежит животом на вытертой шкуре зверя, так и оставшегося незнакомым, и смотрит в огонь. Вот, пройдет несколько лет, месяцев и дней и он уплывет отсюда далеко... дельфины будут заглядывать ему в глаза. Он будет гладить их гладкие, лоснящиеся спины... деревянные, полированные... Тихий смех в темноте, потом треск и дробь рассыпающихся мелких предметов... Материно ожерелье... любимое... Джек представляет, как утром она будет ползать по комнате, заглядывая в каждую щель. Одна жемчужина остановила свой бег в дюйме от его носа. Блестит в свете камина. Ой, забыл! Под Рождество надо загадать желание... Не хочу быть старым, как они... Нет, мама не старая... **Не хочу быть взрослым. Ни-ко-гда...**

***

В тот год зима была самой холодной. Хотя, может быть, она запомнила ее по другой причине. Это была их первая зима без мамы.  
>Мама умерла в ноябре, и никто в доме до сих пор не снимал траура. Папа принес ей новое платье, темно-синее с расшитым белым воротничком. Оно было уже не траурное, но еще не радостное. Нарядов у нее всегда было много. Она запомнила шутку, которую передавали взрослые: мама сказала, что если родится мальчик, Уизерби сделает из него государственного человека, а если девочка – ну, что ж, у нее будут самые красивые платья... Мама улыбалась... Все помнят её как сплошную улыбку, если бы она осталась с ними, зима была бы теплой... Ей хочется тепла...<br>Родственники шепчутся, что Лиззи такая маленькая и щупленькая, ей все время холодно, как бы и она... Понятно, что у них на уме. Папа обещал подумать, вернее, ему обещали новый пост... Он пока не говорит и делает таинственное выражение лица. Но она-то знает, она всегда успевала уловить и подслушать самое главное, и даже спросила у учителя, где находится Испанское море. Явно не в Испании... Где-то за океаном. Там очень тепло, а снега не бывает никогда. Почему они думают, что снег – это главная беда в жизни? Главная беда – это когда нет рядом тех, кого любишь. Это она уже поняла. Она смотрит на папу и ждет, когда он пошлет её спать, но он почему-то не торопится. Наверное, просто забыл. Они давно ушли в мамину гостиную, смотрят друг на друга и на портрет над клавикордом.  
>– Ну, девочка моя, ты загадала желание? – отец, наконец, нарушает тишину.<br>– Нет еще... У меня много желаний... И ты знаешь, главные – невозможные...  
>Он согласно кивает головой. У него тоже хватает невозможных желаний.<br>– Придется загадать какое-нибудь из желаний поменьше.  
>Папа всегда находит компромисс. Она еще не знает этого слова, но оно очень ему подходит. Папа весь – ходячий компромисс. Сейчас она его осчастливит.<br>– Хочу отправиться в путешествие, – наконец, выговаривает она.  
>– Да, милая моя! Могу тебя обрадовать, твое желание скоро осуществится, как только наступит весна. – Папа от души улыбается, и она улыбается вместе с ним. На самом деле она желает, чтобы он чаще улыбался, но это одно из пока невозможных желаний.<br>– Только это – путешествие?  
>– Еще... Хочу саблю... Можно – деревянную.<br>Улыбка еще не покинула его лицо, но брови уже ползут наверх. Да, похоже, это тоже невозможное желание, хотя, посмотрим...  
>– Элизабет, но зачем?<br>Поиграем в дурочку. Для этого надо поднять брови, сложить губы сердечком и восторженно вздыхать, изображая волнение.  
>– Если мы отправимся в путешествие, вдруг на нас нападут пираты, тогда мне надо будет нас защищать, и... Сабля – самая для меня необходимая вещь! Как ты не понимаешь?<br>На самом деле она уже сказала мальчишкам, не подумав, что у нее есть собственная сабля, и с тех пор не может пойти играть на задний двор, потому что «холодно и не разрешает няня». На самом деле ей стыдно от собственного вранья, но она должна найти способ сделать его правдой.  
>– Это странное и... очень странное пожелание для такой маленькой леди. Я, конечно, подумаю... Деревянной достаточно, ты говоришь? – ага, папа уже ищет компромисс, это хороший знак. Как будто для взрослой леди это как раз нормальное желание. Хи-хи-хи...<br>Желаю!  
><strong>Желаю, чтобы все всегда меня слушались!<strong>

***

Самое веселое Рождество в его жизни? В восемь лет, он это помнит, как вчера. Потому что накануне вернулся его отец, всего на пару дней, но это был незабываемый вечер. Собственно, это единственный раз, когда в сознательном детском возрасте он видел своего отца.  
>Кроме папаши его ворвалась целая орава каких-то загадочных мужиков, заросших щетиной, в топочущих сапогах, но ужасно радостных. Прибежали соседки, по комнатам носились их дети, вырывая друг у друга какие-то заморские сласти и орехи, кажется. Вечер прошел чередой из еды: курица, каша, хлеб, бобы, кому что досталось – не важно, – танцев под свистульку и виолу и разных песен, веселых и грустных. Одну Уилли очень хорошо запомнил, про ярмарку в Скарборо, даже не песню, а впечатление от сочетания высокого и какого-то отстраненного голоса старшей соседкиной дочери Мэри и хрипловатого баритона его отца. Они пели дуэтом, по очереди перечисляя небывальщины, которые должны совершить герой и героиня ради «настоящей и единственной любви», – она ему рубашку без ниток и швов сошьет, а он, что еще чуднее, должен отыскать акр земли между краем воды и краем земли. Уилли посмеивался про себя над незадачливыми простачками из песни, пока не наткнулся на невидящий взгляд матери: по её лицу стекали две ровные дорожки, но никто не слышал ни вздоха, ни всхлипа. Впрочем, через минуту все грянули разухабистую моряцкую, и ярмарка в Скарборо скрылась за поворотом сознания, чтобы не напоминать о себе еще полтора десятилетия...<br>Потом все как-то угомонились и рассказывали разные истории, одна другой чудеснее – о дальних странах, о загадочных островах, о кораблях, которые могут ходить под водой, о чудесных мечах и волшебных луках, о золотых кладах, о жестоких дикарях, волшебниках и пиратах. Женщины ахают, каждый рассказчик хочет перещеголять предшественника. Уильям слушает внимательно, и ему кажется, что и он создан для этих чудес, так они ему подходят, не сидеть же всю жизнь на плимутских задворках.  
>Наутро единственным напоминанием об этих историях и доказательством пребывания на берегу Билла-старшего будет странный подарок – золотая бляшка с черепом, медальон на веревочке. С первого взгляда ясно, что это настоящее золото, полновесное, литое, медальон почти оттягивает шею. Странный подарок на Рождество, думает мальчик. Вроде как от души, но какой-то недобрый. И недоброта эта связана не с дарителем, а с самим кусочком золота. Это оттого, наверное, что череп с костями не способен внушить особой радости. Но Уильям не склонен придираться к отцовскому подарку. Такая замечательная вещь! Заморская загадка! А как блестит! Вот вернется отец, и все встанет на свои места, а пока ему поручено хранить медальон, как зеницу ока. А может быть, в следующий раз они даже поднимутся на корабль вместе. Билл говорит, что их корабль – самый замечательный и быстрый.<br>И тогда Уилли повторяет шепотом свое заветное, хотя и фантастически неосуществимое желание.  
><strong>Хочу плавать с отцом на самом знаменитом корабле, и чтобы больше – никого. Чтоб только он – и я.<strong>

***

Сестрица Анна вышла за дверь со своим неудачливым ухажером-макаронником. Где она только подцепила этого белесого расстригу? Ни рожи, ни кожи, бледная немочь, вон и у отпрыска такая же вытянутая физиономия с бесцветными ресницами. До появления этого падре Раджетти Джон думал, что итальянцы – все сплошь яркие брюнеты, как Сильвия, которая работает с Анной. Ну и сестрица тоже вполне себе красотка, всё при ней, а ведь тоже дурёха, родила в семнадцать лет, и проповеднику своему в рот смотрит, что ни скажет. Тот горазд чепуху молоть, про великие свершения, адские муки, проблемы добра и зла... А ему теперь мучайся с малолетним племянником. Дядя Джон – сильно взрослый дядя. Ему целых четырнадцать лет.  
>За окном шумит Тортуга, в эту ночь еще радостнее, чем обычно. Народ гуляет по кабакам, все девицы надели самые лучшие платья, в борделе через дорогу девочки вскладчину купили огромадную индейку, под утро будут делить, и, между прочим, Полли и Сюзи звали его «откушать ножку»... Хоть ежу понятно, что взять с него нечего, все равно втроем веселее.<br>Племянничек сидит и разглядывает огонь свечи через голубой стеклянный шарик.  
>– Ты загадал желание? – неожиданно спрашивает Раджетти-младший.<br>– Чего загадывать-то? Как обычно – чтоб было чего пожрать и после пузо не болело, – Джон Пинтел смеется во весь свой большой рот.  
>– Именно, что обычно. Такие желания загадывать неинтересно.<br>– Почему это?  
>– Они скорее всего не сбудутся, потому что Бог их просто не запомнит. Так что у тебя пузо всегда болеть будет, то от голода, то от обжираловки.<br>– Ну, ты, больно умный. Можно пожелать что-нибудь весомое. Важное такое. Сам-то чего хочешь?  
>– Не знаю, – мямлит племянничек.<br>На самом деле он знает. Падре Антонио, которого он опасается называть своим отцом, иногда отвлекается от выпивки и нравоучений и читает стихи, а иногда даже рассказывает всякие интересные вещи про устройство Космоса, сиречь Мироздания. Про музыку сфер и прочая, прочая... Хотя Раджетти-младшему интереснее узнать, что находится хотя бы за пределами родного острова. Однако спросить он не осмеливается, а самому вылететь за пределы грязного, но родного гнезда ему рановато. Это вон «дядя» уже спланировал себе жизнь на ближайшие несколько лет и сейчас оживленно разглагольствует:  
>– Весной уйду юнгой на «Святой Перпетуе». Не бог весть что, конечно, но меня возьмут, кок обещался слово замолвить. А потом поднаторею и куда покруче подамся. Да хоть к Тигу самому, он ловко дела обделывает, и никто ему не указ. Слыхал, козявка?<br>– Это тот Тиг, что отрезал старпому голову за то, что тот нарушил слово? – отзывается невинное дитя, – Ты ему как раз на суп сгодишься.  
>Племянник незамедлительно получает по уху, но тихо улыбается про себя и продолжает крутить стеклянный шарик. Джон молчит недолго, наконец, говорит:<br>– Ладно, мир. Всё-таки Рождество... Мне скоро в гости... Ты как, придумал желание?  
>– К этим... соседкам? – прищурясь, спрашивает племянник, меняя тему. – Они же старые, им же уже шестнадцать, как минимум.<br>– Это ты для компании сопляк, от горшка два вершка, а мне с ними даже очень ничего. Ладно, пойду я, хоть посплю до рассвета.  
>Когда он хлопает дверью, Антонио Раджетти-младший задувает свечу, залезает под плед и шепчет во тьму свое желание.<br>**Хочу увидеть весь мир. Ну хоть одним глазком взглянуть! **Голубой шарик светится в темноте.

***

Гек подрался под Рождество. Сильно разбили нос, кровь все не унималась. Мать причитала и ругала его на чем свет стоит. И это её старший сын, на что же он сгодится, разбойником станет, прости Господи. В день святой дерется и озорничает. Видел бы отец покойник, в какое отребье превращается его семейство – и так далее.  
>Он хорошо запомнил лица этих двоих – сыновья бондаря из соседней деревни, их вся округа побаивается. Одному четырнадцать, другому тринадцать. Вот ведь гады, и за что? Просто потому что он слабее. Всегда бьют тех, кто слабее; вот если бы он уговорил всех мальчишек со своей улицы, они бы выбили зубы этим недоумкам. И он еще уговорит всех, в конце концов, они все ему должны и все слабее его. Поодиночке. Но никто, кроме него с ними договориться не сможет, а против него они сами собраться тоже не смогут...<br>Он шел через зимнее поле, размазывая сопли и кровь рукавом, и строил планы, потом остановился, погрозил кому-то кулаком, внезапно охватив взглядом заиндевевшую равнину с торчащими там-сям остатками жнивья. Небо было серое и безрадостное. Летом над ним на разной высоте в разных направлениях ветер носит облака. И небо такое высокое... А сейчас смотреть противно. Эх, вот жизнь поганая. И нос разбили, и ребра слева побаливают.  
>Дома тоже не лучше, вон, сидят вдоль скамьи, мелочь пузатая с разными оттенками рыжего на голове, – два брата-близнеца и три сестры. Самая мелкая мелочь – это Нэнси двух лет, ябеда и плакса, – показывает на него пальцем. От девчонок все зло, так отец говорил. Ничего, попозже они еще схлопочут от него по подзатыльнику. Мать размеренно читает молитву, потом увещевает всех и каждого «не огорчать Господа». Дети берут большие деревянные ложки и хлебают из огромного блюда горячий пудинг. Чего в нем только нет, даже изюм и сушеные яблоки. Гек почти расстается с угрюмым настроением и радостно облизывает ложку.<br>Когда все ложатся спать, он еще выходит на двор и смотрит в поле. Он так живо представляет, какое оно летом – золотое, переливающееся, колышущееся волнами под июльским солнцем и ветром, С этой картиной перед глазами он ложится, и постепенно волны перед глазами зеленеют, синеют, покрываются грязновато-белыми барашками. Море. Оно не так уж далеко отсюда, мили четыре ходу. Он сбежит отсюда в море, устроится на корабль и уплывет – от этих мерзких бондарских огрызков, от своего орущего семейства и вечно недовольной матери. А потом он вернется – с золотыми в кошельках, в шляпе с перьями и настоящими пистолетами, – и кое-кто попляшет...  
>Ничего, они еще молиться на него будут, даже если он и «огорчит Господа»...<br>**Хочу быть самому себе хозяином. **

***

Снега выпало очень много. В средине декабря ударили морозы, но перед Рождеством вдруг потеплело, и огромными хлопьями-перьями с неба опускался снег, из которого потом можно было лепить все, чего душа ни пожелает. Джеймс, Джоан и Китти были в таком приподнятом настроении, что умудрялись шуметь даже тогда, когда старались молчать. Они елозили на стульях, шелестели одеждой, перемигивались, Китти с вопросительно-умоляющим выражением смотрела в сторону окна. Наконец, гувернер и родственники сдались, и шумную троицу выпустили под предрождественский снег. Это было море счастья.  
>Сначала они ловили языком падающие снежинки, потом девчонки консолидировались и затеяли игру в снежки двое на одного. Джеймсу пришлось обороняться, уворачиваться и прятаться за яблонями под непрерывным обстрелом. Впрочем, всё быстро закончилось, как только десятилетняя Джоан получила снежком по носу. Она попыталась изобразить лицом невыносимые муки, но брат и младшая сестра посмотрели на нее с такой иронией, что пришлось ограничиться кратким приступом занудства.<br>Не дослушав её, Китти бросилась обкатывать забытые снежки, и через пару минут они превратились в объемные шарики, а через полчаса в центре сада стоял снежный болван. Ему недоставало глаз и носа, но зато на боку уже висела шпага из палки. Джоан сосредоточенно искала хоть что-нибудь, пока не сообразила сбегать к задней двери кухни и вытребовать пару угольков и бесформенный огарок свечки.  
>Джеймсу надо было оправдать военные действия в адрес снеговика, поэтому он постарался придать физиономии болвана как можно более свирепое выражение лица. Страшилище вышло хоть куда – на голове топорщились в разные стороны клочья соломы, изображающие волосы и бороду, бесформенная восковая блямба на месте носа и близко посаженные черные глазки не оставляли сомнений, что противник гнусен и заранее не заслуживает снисхождения. Пофехтовав палкой и подвергнув снежного уродца побиванию снежками, Джеймс принял одностороннее решение отрубить снеговику голову и тем самым покончить со злодеем. Неожиданно Китти заартачилась, закричала, что это её снеговик, и начала рисовать на страшной физиономии широченную улыбку до ушей.<br>– Какая ты маленькая еще, – фыркнул Джеймс, – Он же разбойник, с ним сражаться надо! Ты на хм... лицо его посмотри!  
>– Он мой! Мой собственный! Значит хороший! – ныла Китти.<br>– Ха! Твой! А кто его строил? Кто ему голову лепил?  
>Китти заплакала.<br>– Джеймс, ты сам виноват, не дразни малышку.  
>– Да кто ее дразнил? Я же правду сказал, ты сама видишь...<br>– Вообще-то лепить снеговика была идея Кэтрин, так что этот болван действительно принадлежит ей, – светским тоном заявила Джоан, развернулась на каблуках и пошла к дому. Младшая сестра подхватила юбки и, стараясь попадать след в след, поскакала за ней. Джеймс топнул ногой, но решил, что спорить дальше – это просто унизительно (особенно, когда спорящая сторона ретировалась). Он заложил руки за спину и постоял рядом со снеговиком еще минут пять, чтобы они не думали, что он их догоняет. Больно нужно. Потом, правда, припустил бегом.  
>А вечером он заболел – то ли слишком усердствовал с ловлей снежинок, то ли слишком энергично махал палкой. Он лежал на пуховой перине под тремя слоями одеял и отчаянно бился в ознобе. Белые простыни холодные все равно. Снег вокруг, холодно. И он совсем один в снежной пустыне. Снег преследовал его даже ночью...<p>

Ему сегодня опять приснилось далекое Рождество, сестры и снеговик в саду. Вот малолетний идиот, чего он тогда пожелал? Славы, грядущих побед? Подвигов? Путешествий? **Чего угодно, чтобы не видеть снега! **Получил? От влажной, удушающей жары не продохнуть, голова постоянно чешется под париком, а мозги подчиненных явно плавятся на солнце. Увы, сбываются только детские желания, взрослым приходится добиваться всего своими силами.  
>Впрочем, новый день сулил праздник души и именины сердца – повышение и предложение. Однако под утро приснился этот сон, и настроение как-то потухло.<br>Но нет, после сегодняшнего дня он больше не будет один на один со своим снегом и со своей тоской. Они еще вернутся домой, в Англию, и все будет хорошо.  
>Все будет хорошо.<p>

***  
><em>P.S. Приложение<em>  
>Песня, которая упоминается в детском воспоминании Уилла:<p>

**Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair? **  
>(текст полностью)<p>

BOTH

Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Remember me to one who lives there,  
>For shehe once was a true love of mine.

MAN

Tell her to make me a cambric shirt,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Without any seam nor needlework,  
>And then she'll be a true love of mine.<p>

Tell her to wash it in yonder dry well,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Which never sprung water nor rain ever fell,  
>And then she'll be a true love of mine.<p>

Tell her to dry it on yonder thorn,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Which never bore blossom since Adam was born,  
>And then she'll be a true love of mine.<p>

Ask her to do me this courtesy,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>And ask for a like favour from me,  
>And then she'll be a true love of mine.<p>

BOTH

Have you been to Scarborough Fair?  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Remember me from one who lives there,  
>For shehe once was a true love of mine.

WOMAN

Ask him to find me an acre of land,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Between the salt water and the sea-strand,  
>For then he'll be a true love of mine.<p>

Ask him to plough it with a lamb's horn,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>And sow it all over with one peppercorn,  
>For then he'll be a true love of mine.<p>

Ask him to reap it with a sickle of leather,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>And gather it up with a rope made of heather,  
>For then he'll be a true love of mine.<p>

When he has done and finished his work,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Ask him to come for _his cambric shirt_,  
>For then he'll be a true love of mine.<p>

BOTH

If you say that you can't, then I shall reply,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>Oh, Let me know that at least you will try,  
>Or you'll never be a true love of mine.<p>

Love imposes impossible tasks,  
>Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme,<br>But none more than any heart would ask,  
>I must know you're a true love of mine.<p>

_Перевод:_

Вы едете на ярмарку в Скарборо?  
>Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец,<br>Передайте привет той, которая там живет,  
>Когда-то она была моей настоящей любовью.<p>

Скажите ей, пусть сошьет мне рубашку из батиста,  
>Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец,<br>Без иголки и без швов,  
>Тогда она будет моей настоящей любовью.<p>

Скажите ей (ему), пусть найдет мне акр земли,  
>Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец,<br>Между соленой морской водой и побережьем,  
>Тогда он(а) будет моей настоящей любовью<p>

Скажите ей (ему), пусть соберет с него урожай кожаным серпом,  
>Петрушка, шалфей, розмарин и чабрец,<br>И сложит все в связку вереска,  
>Тогда он(а) будет моей настоящей любовью...<p>

Песня исполняется как соло, так и по очереди, количество куплетов разное, мы приводим три первых и самых известных.


End file.
